Nothing Lasts Forever
by Audrey A
Summary: Trinity learns that a long-time friend she thought was dead is actually alive--how far will she go to see him and what happens when Neo finds out she went?
1. Who's Dez?

Neo turned the small piece of metal over and over again in the palm of his hand. From a certain angle, it  
  
sort of resembled a heart. Sort of. The door creaked open and he hastily bent down and shoved it under the bed as  
  
Trinity walked in.  
  
"Hey there," she said, sitting down on the bed beside him. "What are you up to?" she asked, seeing a small  
  
pocket knife beside him.   
  
"Oh, that?" He laughed nervously, standing and putting his carving tool on the make shift shelf above the  
  
cot. "I was just...sharpening it. Because....I was." Trinity raised an eyebrow and Neo was kicking himself for  
  
sounding like a total dweeb. He just couldn't lie to Trinity, at least not to her face.   
  
But she let it slip, quickly changing the subject, "Morpheus expects to land in Zion in about an hour, so you  
  
might wanna get packed."  
  
"Already am," Neo smiled, pulling his tattered duffel bag from a corner in the room. He slung it over his  
  
shoulder and watched as Trinity lifted two enormous bags out from under the bed. The small shaped metal Neo had  
  
been working on skidded across the floor as she lifted her bags and he quickly brought his foot down upon it before  
  
Trinity noticed.   
  
"Me too," she said.  
  
"We're only staying for two days."  
  
"Yeah, I know." She opened the door, "I'm gonna put mine near the cargo door, you want me to take  
  
yours?"  
  
"That's alright, I can manage it."  
  
"See you around then," she stared suspiciously at the tiny chain peeking out from under Neo's shoe.  
  
"Okay!" he smiled, giving her thumbs up. She closed the door behind her, shaking her head.  
  
"Whew," Neo picked up the handmade bracelet and collapsed onto the bed once again. He'd made it out of  
  
broken pipes and metal scraps. It took nearly a month to make it, especially the chain, which was small and delicate,  
  
just like Trinity. Neo sighed dreamily, letting his mind once again drift to his lover. The locket bracelet was a gift for  
  
their anniversary- tomorrow would be exactly two years since she had approached him in the night club in the matrix.   
  
Neo stuffed it in his pocket and went after Trinity. He found her waiting at the Cargo Door, sitting atop her  
  
bags, staring into space.   
  
"Hey!" Neo called out, tossing his bag beside hers and crouching down next to her.   
  
"Hey," she responded.   
  
"What are you thinking of?" he asked, taking her hand in h is. He hoped she was thinking of their  
  
anniversary-  
  
"Dez."   
  
Neo's smile vanished, "Who's that?"  
  
Trinity grinned at Neo's jealous response, "Relax, Neo. He's my friend from Zion- I haven't seen him in  
  
three years."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Trinity couldn't help but laugh out loud, "Oh my God, Neo! You're jealous and you don't even know him!"  
  
Neo frowned, "I'm not jealous Trinity. I'm just wondering why you're thinking of another man the day  
  
before our anniversary."   
  
Now Trinity's smile disappeared.  
  
"You do know that tomorrow's our anniversary, right?"  
  
"Of course," she said, regaining her composure, "I mean, how could I forget?"  
  
Neo smiled, assured, "Well then I hope you didn't make any plans for tomorrow night."  
  
"Uh, actually, I do. Me and Dez were planning on hanging out- he wanted to show me some of Zion's  
  
wilder sides."  
  
"Oh," Neo unsuccessfully tried to hide the hurt in his voice. "I was just hoping, maybe, you would want to  
  
have dinner together or something."  
  
Trinity squeezed his hand, "I know Neo, but I haven't seen Dez in so long, and I can see you any time."  
  
"Well thanks," Neo muttered sarcastically, already disliking this Dez character.   
  
Trinity stood up and stretched, letting Neo's hand drop onto his lap, "I'm gonna go ask Morpheus when  
  
we're gonna land."  
  
"I though you said two hours." "Yeah, well it's been some time now, so I'm gonna ask again." She dashed off down the corridor like a little  
  
schoolgirl with a crush. Neo snorted and pulled the bracelet form his pocket, turning it over and over again in the  
  
palm of his hand. 


	2. Arrival in Zion

Trinity still loves Neo!!!! Let's face it, who wouldn't?   
  
There was a low groaning sound as the cargo door opened slowly, revealing a small sliver of light that  
  
gradually grew until it revealed the three weather-worn travelers crew members of the Nubuccecanezer. Morpheus  
  
stepped out first and a small group of men approached him.   
  
"Captain Morpheus," one of them spoke.  
  
"Commander Locke."   
  
Neo glanced at Trinity who whispered to him while keeping her eyes on the men, "That's the counsel,  
  
they're not too fond of Morpheus."  
  
"How come?" Neo whispered back.  
  
"Shhh," she silenced him, trying to look respectfully ahead.   
  
"I take it you know why I'm here," Morpheus's face showed no emotion as he spoke to the hard faced  
  
commander.  
  
"You may have anyone you want on your crew- if they want to join. Find someone who does...and they're  
  
yours."  
  
Morpheus nodded, "I understand. If you won't give me any, I'll find some myself. Neo." Morpheus never  
  
once turned around, even when addressing Neo.  
  
"Yes sir?"   
  
"I want you to come with me to speak to someone. Trinity- I understand you have business to take care of?"  
  
She smiled, "With your permission, sir?" She knew that she must show Morpheus utmost courtesy in front  
  
of the council, which meant calling him sir.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Trinity did all but run off. Neo watched her go, his heart sinking.  
  
"Gentlemen," Morpheus tipped his head, "If you'll excuse us. Come, Neo." He shouldered past the men and  
  
Neo walked briskly, trying to keep up with him and trying to avoid the stares he was receiving from the council.  
  
*********************************  
  
Trinity knew the door, the room, the hallway. She knew exactly where she was going. As an only child, she  
  
never had any siblings to be close with, to share secrets and emotions. Now she had Neo- but Neo was more than a  
  
brother to her...way more.   
  
But Dez was- he was the brother she never had. She spent so much time with him that he had this sort of-  
  
fraternal love for her. He considered her his sister and she thought of him as nothing more than a brother. Trinity had  
  
a sinking feeling that Neo didn't see it that way, and she had to admit, she hadn't been giving him much attention  
  
lately, and it would be the anniversary.   
  
But Trinity found that she wasn't looking forward to seeing Dez as she was mostly just looking for stability.  
  
Everyday her life was risked, Neo's was at stake, and she could never count on anything being there forever. But  
  
seeing Dez would show her that some things can last, some things never change.   
  
She paused at the door and knocked loudly, remembering his mother being somewhat deaf.   
  
The door creaked open and a tired face appeared, "Trinity?"  
  
"Is Dez home?"  
  
The woman behind the door looked down, "Dez died a long time ago."  
  
Trinity stared at her in disbelief, "What?"  
  
*********************************  
  
Apologies for such a short chapter. I really just wanted to clear up the fact that Trinity's feelings for Dez is  
  
like a sister thinks of her brother. She still loves Neo, of course. (But he loves me (; )  
  



	3. Nothing Lasts Forever

Neo stood uncomfortably in the corner of the small, dim home of a man named Link. Morpheus was seated  
  
across from the man in dreadlocks at a dingy table, talking about joining the Neb. Neo shifted his weight from his  
  
left foot to his right foot and then back again. Every once in a while, Link would look up at him and Neo would  
  
quickly look away- everyone seemed to be staring at him and everyone seemed to know who he was.  
  
After a half hour of standing which felt like an eternity, Link and Morpheus stood and shook hands. They  
  
were both smiling and Neo took that as good news.   
  
"Neo," Morpheus beamed, "I'd like you to meet our new operator."  
  
Neo walked over and Link shook his hand vigorously. "It's an honor to meet you, Neo."  
  
"Thanks. You too." Neo didn't like the attention and was itching to leave.   
  
"Now, Link," Morpheus became serious once more, "You understand that no one is to know Neo is here.  
  
We don't want to cause any uproars and we're hoping our presence will go unnoticed." (LOTR, anyone?)  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
But when Neo opened the door to leave, things got worse. Tons of people had flocked to see him, and they  
  
were all lining outside the door, bearing various gifts and assorted foods. A murmur swept though the crowd as Neo  
  
was recognized as The One.  
  
"Now who could be responsible for this?" Morpheus muttered sarcastically.   
  
*********************************************  
  
Trinity was lying on her back atop the bed when Neo entered, pushing the door open quietly and stepping  
  
cautiously inside, "Finished with your business?" he asked wryly.   
  
"My business is a dead issue."  
  
Neo dropped his bag on a cot in the corner, "Okay, if you want to pretend that you didn't spend the morning  
  
obsessing over Deb, fine. We'll forget it."  
  
Trinity sat up, "Dez is dead."  
  
Neo blushed, "Oh."  
  
There was a uncomfortable pause and Neo cleared his throat.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" Neo sat down beside her and Trinity lay back down, allowing Neo to gently  
  
stroke her hair.  
  
"Not really." She closed her eyes, absorbing the warmth of his touch.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Another pause, but this one wasn't uncomfortable. Trinity always felt comfortable around Neo- she could  
  
talk to him, tell him what was on her mind, but she didn't want to.   
  
The truth was, losing Dez to her meant losing her stability- her rock- the one thing she could always count  
  
on. Every time Neo was plugged into the Matrix, Trinity was never sure if he'd come back alive. It wasn't like she  
  
didn't think he could take care of himself, she knew he could, but what if the agents had come up with some new way  
  
to get him- a way that' d work against his powers.  
  
She was constantly worrying for him, but constantly hiding it. If he knew how much his missions bothered  
  
her, he probably wouldn't go on them. And people need him-m a lot of people. She couldn't keep him to herself, just  
  
to make sure he was safe.   
  
But Trinity couldn't keep bottling these feeling up inside her- that was why she wanted to see Dez so badly-  
  
to let it out, to talk to him, not just to check that the universe was still in place. He was the only one who saw through  
  
what years of training hid- everyone's afraid of something, everyone has a weakness, but Trinity never showed it.  
  
The only one who knew her weakness was Neo- he was her weakness, and she his. They couldn't live  
  
without each other, and that was what scared Trinity so much. What would happen to her if Neo died?  
  
She opened her eyes and stared into Neo's. He liked to watch her when she slept, and she wouldn't mind  
  
seeing him at peace, since he so rarely was.   
  
by the way, if anyones reading other fic EX, have they noticed that even though I update it, its not showing up on the  
  
site?? On ANY pages: not one, two, three, or anything!!! I have chapter 5 up- but the fics not on the site! The only  
  
way u can get to it is by reading my profile!  
  
If u no whats wrong, or if its just my computer, let me know at: immoresance41@hotmail.com 


	4. This Does

Be prepared for a mega-short chapter. I just wanted to let you people know that just because I'm mainly focusing on  
  
Ex, doesn't mean that this fic is dead! (;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trinity pulled herself free from Neo's embrace- he had been holding her as she slept. She sat up and stared  
  
thoughtfully at her soulmate, his fac buried in the pillow and the blanket around his shoulders. She smiled and  
  
lovingly stroked his hair, staring into space.  
  
Trinity never cried, and she didn't plan to start now, just because her lifelong friend had died. She couldn't  
  
help but feel insensitive and heartless for not missing him too much. But then again, she hadn't seen him in so long,  
  
so it was as if he was already dead to her. Dez was only a mere memory.   
  
She sighed and stared about the dark room. How did Dez die? He was strong and healthy, and wasn't sick  
  
or anything- not that she'd heard, at least.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the rustling of sheets as Neo rolled over on his side, eyes still closed,  
  
"Thinking of him?" he mumbled.  
  
She looked down at his motionless form, "I just can't believe he's dead."  
  
Neo sighed and sat up reluctantly, "How come? I mean, how did he die?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
"Was he a sickly sort of guy?"  
  
"No!" Trinity felt the need to defend her friend, "No, nothing like that."  
  
"Just wondering. You sure you don't want to talk, cause it looks as if you have a lot to say."  
  
Trinity lay back down and closed her eyes as she felt his arm snake around her wait to pull he close, "I love  
  
you, Trinity, and I just want you to know that I'm here. I'll always be here."  
  
She opened her eyes, "How can you be so sure? Nothing lasts forever."  
  
He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight, "This does."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PS, noooo, its not over. In fact, we've only just begun.... 


	5. Alive!

Neo had fallen asleep with his hand still holding hers, and Trinity was reluctant to get up, unwilling to break  
  
their bond. She gently freed his fingers from hers and he rolled over with his back to her and continued sleeping.  
  
Trinity smiled and ran her fingers through his soft hair, daydreaming of better times they'd shared.  
  
Though she tried to focus on her present, Neo, her mind kept wandering back to her past, Dez. She finally  
  
rolled out of bed and rubbed her eyes. "I need a drink," she muttered. Trinity remembered Zion having a couple of  
  
bars on one of the lower floors and decided to check them out. Drown her sleeplessness in some hard liquor.   
  
She closed her bedroom door quietly behind her and trotted over to the elevator noiselessly, though she had  
  
a feeling that much of Zion was still awake...  
  
***************************  
  
Neo sensed that Trinity was no longer beside him. He turned over and sure enough, only an imprint  
  
remained from where she had laid.   
  
"Damn it, Trinity," he cursed, pulling on his shoes with a struggle, "Where did you go now?"  
  
He grabbed a threadbare jacket off the back of a chair and swung it around his shoulders, sliding each of his  
  
arms through the sleeves. He opened the door and heard a beeping noise as those of the elevator closed. He dashed  
  
down the hall but was too late, the elevator was already carrying his love down- he watched the numbers- to the very  
  
next floor.   
  
Neo ran over to he railing and peered down onto the balcony below where, sure enough, Trinity had just  
  
stepped out onto the walkway. "Hmm, I though I was the insomniac."   
  
***************************  
  
Trinity walked around the balcony, fully aware that Neo was watching her. Talk about lack of trust....  
  
She paused in front of Morpheus's door and pretended to knock, hoping that once Neo saw where she'd be  
  
and figured it was safe, he'd turn around and go back. She dared to glance up and he was gone. "Men," she sighed,  
  
"So predictable."  
  
Trinity backtracked to the elevator and pressed the down button. The doors opened and she stepped inside  
  
and pressed 1. It'd be a long and lonely ride to the bottom. The cold and grey interior wasn't very inviting either.   
  
About a fourth of the way down, the doors opened once more and a tall lean man with sandy hair stepped  
  
on. He smiled at her and pressed one. She smiled back, he seemed nice enough.   
  
"So," he asked, seeing that their journey would take awhile and he might want to make conversation, "What  
  
are you doing up this late?"  
  
"You are, too."  
  
He smiled wider, "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself," he was British, "What a gentleman. I'm Saturn."  
  
"Trinity," she shook his hand. They both went back to staring straight ahead, hand folded, Saturn rocking  
  
on his heels.   
  
"So what are you doing up at this hour?" Saturn asked pleasantly.   
  
"I need a drink, can't sleep," Trinity surprised herself by not lying to this stranger.   
  
"No kidding? Same here! How bout letting me buy yours?"   
  
Oh, slick. Trinity smiled, Oh well, what harm could it do? "Sure."  
  
The doors opened and he held out his arm which she hesitantly linked with her own and allowed him to lead  
  
her down the corridor and through a pair of double doors into a tavern looking a lot like the crummy elevator, only  
  
with a lot more people.   
  
Saturn steered her through the crowd to a stool at the bar. He gestured to the barmaid, "Two drinks, for me  
  
and my lady friend!" he called out. Trinity was beginning to feel a bit guilty about leaving Neo behind. But the man  
  
just called her a friend, not a girlfriend.   
  
"What drink?" Trinity asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, you've never been here before, eh? They only serve one kind of drink- it's the only one they've got."  
  
Two large wooden mugs were placed before them, "Mind you it's a bit strong, now," Saturn warned.   
  
Trinity lifted her cup and tipped the hot liquid into her mouth and swallowed, inflaming her throat. She put  
  
it back on the table hard and tried to smile; it was very strong, indeed.  
  
"So what are you doing in Zion?" he companion asked, "You obviously don't live here since you didn't  
  
know about the drinks, and you obviously work on a ship, judging my your hands-"  
  
"My hands?"  
  
"Yes, your hands," he turned her hands palm up and pointed out the many callouses from lifting equipment.  
  
"You're tough, Trinity, not like most women."  
  
"I'm with the Nebechanezer," she explained, "We're docking to have our ship checked out and I was  
  
hoping to visit an old friend. But...I discovered that he's been dead...for quite some time, actually."  
  
Saturn hung his head, "I'm sorry to hear that. Do I know the poor chap?"  
  
She smiled at him, "I don't think many people do know Dez."  
  
Saturn paled, "Dez?"  
  
"Heard of him?" Trinity asked hopefully.   
  
The man's face darkened, "We don't speak of him, though all know him."  
  
Trinity laughed, "I don't think we're talking about the same person-"  
  
"There's only one Dez."  
  
"Was," Trinity corrected.  
  
"No," Saturn spoke in a low tone, "He's very much alive, Trinity. He's being held for treason against Zion-  
  
tried to give us all up, he did."  
  
"But I thought he was dead-" she shook her head in disbelief.   
  
"Only to his family."  
  
Trinity was speechless.  
  
"I can take you to him, if you don't believe me," Saturn offered, "Tomorrow night."  
  
Trinity hesitated, didn't Neo have something important planned for the two if them that night? But she just  
  
found out that her best friend was still alive! There was no way she was passing up a chance like this.  
  
"Okay, I'm in." 


	6. Neo Meet Saturn

Neo paced up back and forth across his room. Where's Trinity? She was gone for a while now, and he was  
  
beginning to worry.  
  
Neo sighed and rubbed his temples- he was exhausted, but knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep unless she  
  
was beside him. He decided to walk over to Morpheus's cabin and see what they were talking about.  
  
He creaked open the door and walked briskly down the vacant walkway. Up ahead, the elevator beeped and  
  
the doors swung open. Trinity stepped out and looked around- freezing when she spotted Neo. She grinned at him,  
  
but he didn't return the smile.   
  
"What were you doing on the elevator?" Neo asked as he approached her.  
  
Trinity searched her memory for an excuse, "I went to see Morpheus."  
  
Neo raised an eyebrow and pointed down the hallway, "Morpheus stays over there," he said plainly, " On  
  
this floor."  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
The elevator doors opened again and a blonde man stepped out, "Oh, hey Trinity."  
  
Neo looked at him confused and Trinity lifted her head higher, "Hello Saturn."  
  
Saturn then caught sight of Neo and rushed over to shake his hand, "Neo! Oh, wow, its an honor to meet  
  
you, really."  
  
Neo shook his hand stiffly, "When did you meet Trinity?"  
  
Saturn still kept his goofy smile, not noticing the dangerous tone in Neo's voice, "We had a drink down at  
  
the bar," he replied.  
  
"Oh really?" Neo asked, turning his deep brown eyes on Trinity.  
  
"Yes, Neo, we had a drink. That's not a crime, last I checked."  
  
They all stood there uncomfortably for a while before Saturn spoke, "Well, I better go- nice meeting you  
  
Trinity. Neo."  
  
He turned and headed off down the hall and Trinity began walking back to her room.  
  
Neo chased after her, "What was that all about?" he asked, stepping in front of her and walking backwards.   
  
"What was what all about?" Trinity replied curtly, passing him and rolling her eyes.  
  
Neo looked appalled, "Hello? You just spent the night in a bar with a stranger!"  
  
Trinity turned around sharply, "No Neo. I spent the night lying in bed next to you, who I love very much-  
  
even though you can be outrageously jealous- and then I spent twenty minutes of my life discussing an old friend  
  
who I also love very dearly."  
  
"You loved Dez?" Neo asked with hurt and pain in his voice.  
  
"No, Neo, I don't! Not the way I love you!" she walked over and grabbed him by the shoulders so that she  
  
could look into his eyes, "I loved him as a friend, and that will never be as special as the love I feel for you." She  
  
went to kiss him, but Neo tuned away.  
  
Trinity backed up, "Fine then," she said, hitting her arms against her sides, "You know what- fine." She  
  
turned and stormed back into her room., leaving a troubled Neo behind. 


	7. Arguments

Trinity slammed the door with such force that the crummy mirror in the bathroom fell to the floor and  
  
shattered. Seven years bad luck. Great.   
  
She sat down on the dingy bed and put her head in her hands. Years of training prevented tears from spilling  
  
over and running down her face, but it wasn't enough to hide her emotions from herself. She was kicking herself  
  
from the way she had acted with Neo- he was just jealous, concerned. And hurt. She'd hurt him. Trinity sighed and  
  
fell back onto the damp sheets.  
  
What had she done?  
  
***********************  
  
Zion was quiet. The corridors were empty. Neo was alone. He leaned on the balcony and put his head in his  
  
hands, closing his eyes and fighting off sleep. He wanted desperately to go back to the room he shared with Trinity,  
  
but was afraid she wouldn't let him in.   
  
He sighed. It felt as if the weight of the world was coming down upon him: he was the "savior of the world"  
  
but he acted like a jealous fool when he found out that Trinity had went to a bar with another guy. She was going  
  
through a lot, having just lost her old best friend, and he had acted like an uncaring jerk.   
  
Neo sighed again, he'd have to go and apologize- that was all there was to it. He straightened up and headed  
  
back for the room.  
  
***I no, its really short, but the next chapters coming really soon, so bear with me (: *** 


	8. Apologies and Acceptance

Neo lifted his hand into a fist and held it inches away form his bedroom door, trying to absorb  
  
some confidence to knock from the rusty metal. After a few seconds, he sighed heavily and  
  
lowered his hand, turning away from the door to run his fingers through his hair.  
  
For the past ten minutes he'd been pacing back and forth in the lonely corridor,  
  
approaching the door every once in awhile and coming terribly close to knocking before backing  
  
down again.   
  
"You can do this," he spoke aloud, with no one around to hear his words, "Come on, Neo,  
  
you love her too damn much to give up after one stupid fight...."  
  
He sighed again and continued to walk back and forth, looking hatefully at the door every  
  
time he passed it.  
  
*Why was this so hard...?*  
  
"Alright- this is it," Neo marched up to the door, fully prepared to enter. But before he  
  
could touch the handle, the door swung open and Trinity stood in its frame, her face devoid of  
  
expression.   
  
Neo recovered form his state of surprise, "Trinity, I'm..." it hurt to look in her eyes, so  
  
full of pain, but Neo forced himself to continue as he met her wary gaze, "...I'm sorry."  
  
She nodded slightly, "I know. You 've been talking to yourself for ten minutes straight."  
  
"You heard?"  
  
She nodded again and opened the door wider, "I'm sorry too." 


	9. Nagging Thoughts Eating Sleep

It was stupid. The whole goddamn thing was stupid. Dez was dead- his own mother had  
  
said so herself- so why was she clinging to this one piece of hope that he might still be alive?  
  
Trinity sighed and wrapped her arms around her small frame, holding herself close as Neo slept.   
  
She hadn't told him what Saturn had told her, and now she was wondering why. She  
  
wanted to tell him, to keep nothing a secret, but something had stopped her. Fear, maybe? Fear  
  
that he wouldn't understand? Would act as he had done when he found out about her midnight  
  
stroll?   
  
No, Trinity was never afraid. Never. She shook her head slowly and determinedly,  
  
shaking that thought from her mind. Besides, if that were true and she -did- fear that Neo's  
  
reaction would be just like before, than that wasn't forgiving him. And that wasn't fair, since she  
  
had already told him she did.   
  
So why was her instinct telling her not to share this revelation with the man she loved?  
  
The man she trusted with her very life?  
  
He'd think she was crazy, that's what. He might think she was being irrational, and that  
  
Saturn was simply playing on her last shred of hope, using her sorrow to use her. And that was  
  
just paranoid. After all, NO one takes advantage of Trinity. NO one.   
  
So with these thoughts falling just short of reassurance, Trinity drifted into sleep, ready  
  
tomorrow to finally meet her long lost and supposedly dead friend. And she didn't plan on telling  
  
Neo. 


	10. Making Plans

**A/N:** _Using the italics! _sorry for my disappearance. Blink182 came to my humble city today. And  
  
there's been a name change and a formatting miracle. Hmm, there was more I had to say but I  
  
forget.  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** Nothings mine.

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

Trinity was the first to wake up, gently sliding her arm from under his. She hated get up  
  
in the morning, reluctant to unclasp their fingers and leave his side. Often enough she'd lay there  
  
for another ten minutes or so, just feeling the warmth form his body or burying her face in his  
  
hair, nuzzling against his neck. Trinity truly felt at home when she was with Neo, and nothing  
  
would ever change that.   
  
Except today. Today she had somewhere to be, and she_ didn't_ plan on being late. A quick  
  
stop at her meeting place with Saturn and Trinity would get all the details she needed to know on  
  
when and where to find Dez.   
  
She climbed cautiously over Neo, careful not to wake him, and felt around for her shoes,  
  
the darkness of Zion still luminously filling the room. With a quick backwards glance, Trinity  
  
slipped silently from the room, opening and closing the door behind her without making a sound.   
  
The hallways were better lit, but her soft footsteps were the only sounds she heard in Zion.   
  
As excitement commenced, Trinity's groggy mood gradually lifted. The elevator lay still, years of  
  
rust serving as decor. A quick press of the button brought it to life, and the heavy silence was  
  
broken by the creaks and groans of the lift as it rose to her level. Much to her surprise, when the  
  
cold doors opened, she was greeted by a very warm face.   
  
Saturn was leaning casually against the wall, arms crossed on his chest. He greeted Trinity  
  
with a cocky smile, "I was just on my way to get you- wasn't sure if you were gonna show."  
  
"Well I did," she pointed out, slightly annoyed at the smug look on the semi-strangers  
  
face.   
  
"I can see that," he nodded in response, "Why don't you step inside, and I'll give you all  
  
the details?"  
  
Trinity glanced guiltily down the halls before joining Saturn on the lift, the doors closing  
  
slowly behind her.  
  
"Make it quick, I've got somewhere to be," she started, jumping right to business.   
  
"Neo, eh?" he grinned wider, "I take it he doesn't know you're here, hmm?"   
  
Trinity scowled, "I don't see why that's relevant to what we're here for," she replied  
  
stiffly.   
  
"Ah, right. Sorry bout that," his British made it seem he was mocking her, and she didn't  
  
appreciate it. Still, she was here for a reason, and Saturn would just have to be dealt with.   
  
"Just give me the time and place to meet you tonight."  
  
"Same place we were last night, around nine- think Neo will be in bed by then?" he gave  
  
her that smug smile again, and she gritted her teeth with suppressed annoyance.  
  
"I can work with that," she replied sharply, her emotions from the other night still seeming  
  
to linger. "And where exactly is Dez bing held?"  
  
"I can tell you that tonight."  
  
"You can tell me that now."  
  
"Alright, alright," he sighed,"Always have to have things our way, don't we now? Dez is  
  
being held in the lower levels- a bit lower than the bar."  
  
"And how do you know all this?"  
  
"I work there- security.. You'll be coming with me on my shift, I've worked it all out."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
The elevator doors opened and Saturn stepped out, turning around for a moment to look at  
  
Trinity before the weather-worn doors closed again.  
  
"Trust me."


End file.
